


Sugar Cakes And Feats of Strength

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Humor, Kisses, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love's Kiss, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: There are worse ways to be woken up from magically-induced hibernation, and much, much worse ways to be rescued.





	Sugar Cakes And Feats of Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [error_cascade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_cascade/gifts).



Isabella is kissing Madalena.

Which isn’t exactly what Madalena is expecting from her peaceful DDEW-based hibernation spell. But Isabella is soft and smells like sugar cakes. She doesn’t even protest when Madalena swipes the inside of her mouth with her tongue before breaking the kiss and fluttering her eyes.

Isabella grins, and flicks a bit of Madalena’s lipgloss from her bottom lip, her hands tucked rakishly against her hips. “How’s that for a rescue?” Isabella asks.

Madalena pouts. “Oh, just pick me up,” she demands.

When Isabella lifts her into a fireman’s carry, she realizes she should’ve been more specific.


End file.
